cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beast
'''Beast '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a resident of the Disney Kingdom who accompanies Mark on his journey to lift Tank's deadly curse. By the end of the first film, the Beast becomes a resident of the Disney Castle and becomes King Mark's Chief of Staff, keeping all of the male characters in line when Mark is absent. Background Shortly after the production of ''Beauty and the Beast, ''the Beast was magically transported to the Disney Kingdom along with the other characters of the film. Due to him being remembered as a beast in the real world, the Disney magic decided to have the Beast remain as a monster and not as a prince. Despite that, the Beast liked himself for who he is. Also, since the Beast and Belle were madly in love after the production of the film, they were married and moved in a small cottage in the kingdom and began to live a quiet and peaceful life together with their other Disney friends. Development The Beast is inspired and based off the Beast from the original film. However, since the storywriter respects and is a big fan of Disney, the storywriter decided to write a fanfiction story about him, along with his favorite Disney characters. The Beast along with Belle and the others have a different personality, appearance and backstory. Personality The Beast is introduced to have a calm and relaxed personality. After marrying Belle in the Disney Kingdom, the Beast was ready to settle down and have a quiet life along with his closest friends. He enjoyed going on walks through the kingdom and reading books with his wife. By the events of the feature film, the Beast had to give up his quiet and relaxing life for a exciting one full of adventure. The Beast was very fond of Mark and enjoyed having him around the kingdom. He showed a remarkable level of bravery by assisting Mark with saving their friends and defeating the assassins that Tank sent to kill them. The Beast retained his temper and seems to have better control over it. In the cartoon series, when someone insults him or hurts him, even on accident, the Beast will often growl at whomever, only for Belle, Mark or any of his friends to calm him down. However, on most occasions, he has self-control and mature ways of expressing his anger. The Beast is fiercely loyal and protective of Mark, Belle, and his kingdom. His ferocious and protective demeanor is mostly shown when he's battling a villain, that's corrupting the Disney Kingdom. One of the definite traits, the Beast retains is his romanticism, charm and speaks with a debonair French accent. By the end of the film, the Beast shows a talent in cooking and often cooks for the gang, when they're back home at the castle. Along with the others, the Beast enjoys wearing his casual outfit and finds it to be very comfortable. Physical appearance The Beast is shown to be very tall, muscular and has brown fur. Unlike his counterpart, he has straight teeth, making it easier for him to smile. He has black horns and wears a yellow shirt with a blue jacket along with blue jeans and a brown belt. Powers and abilities * '''Physical strength: '''The Beast has a strong physique and it will be used to help him on the adventures, that he goes on in the episodes. * '''Immortality: '''Once Disney characters enter the Disney Kingdom, the Disney magic immediately gives them eternal youth, thus leaving the Beast to remain in perfect shape. Appearances Disney Kingdom The Beast is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, alongside Belle and the other Disney characters. The Beast befriends the young Jones brothers as they move into the kingdom as official members of royalty. However, that didn't last long when a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and with his powers are recharged, he uses them to place a curse on the Disney Kingdom. Due to monsters being on the streets, it becomes increasingly dangerous for Disney characters to walk on the streets. The Beast, Belle, Jasmine, Aladdin, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider manage to avoid the monsters and find Mark and the gang, who has returned home to the kingdom. The Beast informs Mark that Sammie and Davis haven't left the castle in three days. Mark has the Beast and his friends look for Sammie and Davis while Jalen, Jordan and the others evacuate the city to safety. Inside the castle, the gang discovers that Sammie and Davis have been imprisoned in paintings when the sidekicks failed to rescue them. Back in the abandoned village, it is revealed that the Disney cyborgs can help Mark restore the kingdom and defeat Tank. The Beast tags along with his wife and friends. While traveling through the kingdom, the gang met Tank, who appeared in city hall and warned them about the assassin that he sent to kill Princess Annabelle. Before leaving, he gives the gang, a riddle for them to solve. While Mark and the others couldn't solve the riddle, the Beast and Belle manage to solve the riddle and learned that Annabelle is under the fountain at Cinderella's chateau. By using the magic of the wand, the gang walked down, the staircase to a secret room and found Annabelle and Cinderella. Just as the gang was about to bring the princesses back to the village, Tank's robotic pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the gang. He traps the princesses in a sticky web and prepares to eat Mark and the Disney gang. Mark orders the Beast and Flynn to free the princesses. During the struggle, Scales notices the princes trying to free the princesses and makes way to eat them. Luckily, Tinker Bell warns Mark about the incoming danger and the duo successfully rescue their friends but they end up getting eaten by Scales, much to the gang's horror. Luckily, inside Scales, Mark and Tink remove Scales' powercore which kills him in the process. The princesses are brought back to the village and Cinderella is reunited with her husband, the Prince. Curious to the fact of how Cinderella left the village without anybody noticing, one of the Disney characters discover a mechanical bomb that's from Tomorrowland. Mark figures if the gang goes to Tomorrowland, they'll find Darwin and the Disney cyborgs. Before getting aboard the sky tram, the Beast and the gang headed over to the Disney clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Once that was over, they headed to Tomorrowland. In the city, they discover that the bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone. Inside the shop, Mark learns that Tank and Darwin used to be best friends until a heated argument ended their friendship for good. Mark figured that Tank wanted to get revenge on Darwin for destroying their friendship. Just as the gang was about to leave the Time Zone, DJ, Jimmy's corrupted brother attempted to kill Mark and the gang by blasting them with his laser gun. Luckily, the Disney cyborgs, Blaster and Juarez come into the Time Zone in the nick of time and rescue the Disney gang. Mark helps out by having Tinker Bell bring Vidia over to Tomorrowland, so she can use her fast-flying abilities to cast a sleeping spell on DJ. Once the spell in action, the gang made way to the observatory to find Darwin, only to confront another corrupted creation, Cujo, Darwin's assistant. Despite being trapped in slime, Darwin tells the gang how to defeat and restore Cujo to his true nature by putting the correct brain in his head and discarding the rotten one. With Darwin and the Disney cyborgs in the group, the gang goes over to the Beast's castle, where the secret library is located. Inside the secret library, Mark learns that if Tank destroys the magical crystals (that was placed inside Mickey Mouse and Friends), the Disney magic in the kingdom will be destroyed and the Disney characters who live in the kingdom will become mortal and eventually die. Determined to find Mickey Mouse and Friends, the gang is about to leave the secret library, Tank uses his dark powers to cause an earthquake which cracks the floor and causes Mark to fall to his apparent demise. Feeling defeated, Annabelle and the gang sadly walks back to the kingdom, informing Jalen, Jordan and the Disney characters that Tank has apparently killed Mark. Worried about his brother, Jordan tells the Disney characters, Mark's tragic backstory and the Beast feels deep sympathy for Mark. Luckily, the Disney characters discover that Mark is alive and they hear the deal that he makes with Tank. If Mark loses in the battle against Tank, he'll become a prisoner to him for an eternity. Mark is transformed into a dragon and struggles to defeat Tank. By using a microphone, the gang gives Mark, a few words of encouragement. Those words help Mark defeat Tank and lift the curse from the Disney Kingdom. Mark is safely returned back to the kingdom with help from Hurley and Mufasa. Once arriving back into the kingdom, the Disney characters carry Mark back to the restored kingdom for a celebration party. Four years after the events of the adventure, the Beast has moved into the castle as a reward for helping Mark defeat Tank. He begins to work in a restaurant with his friends and attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Kingdom: The Adventure Begins The Beast, along with Belle and the other Disney characters return in the film as a supporting character. He helps Mark with his duties as the king of Disney, first being the magic crisis and saving the kingdom from the evil wizard, Fabian. As a team, they defeat Fabian and restore magic back to the kingdom. Disney Adventures The Beast will return in the episodes of the cartoon series to help Mark and the gang, on the adventures, they'll go on together. Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:French characters Category:Chefs Category:Nobility Category:Singing characters Category:European characters Category:Creatures Category:Hybrids